1. Field of the Invention
Apparatus and methods consistent with the present invention relate to food portioning machines, and more particularly, apparatuses and methods for a food portioning system for knocking out food portions out of a mold with air and using hydraulic and air cylinders to operate the food portioning system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional food portioning machine, there is a hopper, knockout assembly, and a mold plate disposed underneath the mold plate. In operation, flowable food material is entered into the hopper and fed into the mold plate which is driven toward the knockout assembly. The knockout assembly is a complicated mechanical system that includes a knockout cup attached at the end of a vertical knockout shaft. By the action of springs and levers, the knockout shaft is repetitively moved up and down to knock out the portioned food in the mold plate. There are, however, several problems associated with this conventional arrangement.
First, the mechanical system of arms, shafts, springs, and knockout cups requires tight tolerances to allow the knockout plate to repetitively move through the mold plate without obstruction. The vertical and horizontal positions of the center arm and the knockout cup have to be maintained at specific tolerances to prevent unnecessary chafing between the knockout cup and the mold plate. Moreover, the mechanical system requires a high level of maintenance to keep the system in precise working order.
Furthermore, the mechanical movement of the knockouts presents safety considerations in that an operator of the food portioning machine may injure himself by reaching inside the machine during operation.
Additionally, the output of the machine with respect to the rate of food portions knocked out is limited in part, by the physical movement of the knockout plates.